A Study In Scarlet Scarab
by DreamStoryWeaver
Summary: They thought it was over. They thought they were safe. After the Reach were defeated Jamie and his Scarab were closer than ever. So close that they even began sharing dreams! But the Reach wasn't about to let them off so easily. Especially now that they have a new weapon to test.
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice**

**A Study in Scarlet Scarab**

**Ch. 1 We Met In Dreams**

It was a bright and hot summer day in the city of El Paso, Texas. The kind of day where most people would rather stay indoors in pursuit of relief from the blazing heat. Not so much for certain teenagers, like Jamie Reyes, who tended to use days like this for stake boarding. On days like this he and his best friend, Tye Longshadow, would race each other through the city and into the desert on their trusty skateboards. Sometime they would be joined by a few other friends from school but usually it just the two of them. Today Jamie was on his own enjoying every moment of his first official day of freedom from school. He had the rarely cleared sidewalks and empty streets of the city all to himself as he went along performing a few basic stunts, such as jumps, board flips and grinds. Nothing real X-game-ish, but enough to show off some skill. Somewhere along his way the young man decided head towards his favorite ice-cream shop located near his home for a shake. The teenager entered a large parking lot in order to use it as a shortcut when he noticed the large building adjacent to the lot and came to a stop.

The Kord building was one the biggest and most successful technological engineering companies in the city. The research and development department was responsible for making many of the top notched computers and software used in other major companies, hospitals, and even the military. A corporation so big that there may have been a good chance that it employed a good majority of the citizens in the city. The young Latino had figured that if his father wouldn't let him work part time at the family's auto garage then maybe he could find something here once he was old enough. His parents, bless them both, had always encouraged him to aim high when it came to his ambitions after all and he supposed you can't get them much higher than working for one of the best tech industries in the world.

Although… Now that he was looking at the building itself… It seemed rather strange. It looked like any other large building you'd see while walking on the street in the daylight. It was roughly five or more stories, large glass windows set up in rows on each floor, solid cement block structure painted beige with dark highlights and, of course, had those uniformed bushes lining along the front of the entrance. Yet as normal as it looked, the Hispanic felt like there was something wrong with it. Like, for some strange reason, it wasn't suppose to be standing there… Suddenly, for a brief flash, the sky turned dark, there was a booming explosive noise, and all the windows in the building seemed to have shattered simultaneously from the inside out and were flaming from within.

Jolting from the sight, the Mexican boy jumped back in fright… "What…?" Only to find that everything was suddenly normal. "What just…?" It was as if nothing had happened. No busted windows. No flames. No dark sky. "Okay, I did just hear an explosion just now, didn't I?" He couldn't have imagined it. Could he? Then again if there really had been an explosion of some kind then wouldn't there be fire trucks barreling down the streets by now? "Wha-?!" Another flash. Again a darkening sky and the windows all spider webbed… Only for all of it to disappear within yet another flash. "Alright… That time I know what I saw." Determined to prove to himself that he wasn't seeing things, the teenager focused harder on the building.

As he continued to stare, a soft metallic clang randomly chimed from somewhere off to his side. He glanced downwards and found a strange object on the ground near his shoes. It was blue in color… and seemed to be made of smooth metal… and it was cut in the shape of some kind of insect… From what he could tell, it was some kind of beetle. Driven by curiosity, the young Latino bend to pick up the mysterious object and was hit with a powerful wave of nostalgia the instant he touched it. He had seen this thing before. In this very area, except it wasn't daylight at the time… it was night. The building… The building hadn't been whole like was now; it had been crumbling down on itself and on fire. On fire from an explosion. He could envision the flames perfectly, hear them crackling, and see the light from the fire flicker as he stared at the metal bug in his hands. He didn't even notice that his surrounding had changed into the very image he was recalling in his mind. All he could focus on was the bug… No… Not just a bug… a scarab… The Scarab... It was his Scarab he was holding! But how was that even possible? Wasn't it supposed to be embedded in his spin? Also, there was something else about this scarab... Something from long ago… Something important…

Then somewhere from the back of his mind, the Hispanic remembered. "Khaji-Da…"

"**Yes Jamie Reyes?"**

The loud disembodied voice startled the teen greatly and had him turning around only to find that he was alone in the empty parking lot. "Wh-who said that?" There was no body else around, not even pigeons on the roof or sidewalks. "Who's there?" What was going on?

"**You do not recall this scarab?" **The voice had questioned in a rather odd but strangely familiar monotone pitch that gave no indication on any intentions.** "Your memory must be deteriorating." **It chastised the youth in the same emotionless droll as the boy tried topinpoint exactly where the voice was coming from.** "You should have heeded the advice given to increase the Omega levels within your biological matrix." **The criticism was what help the young hero to realize that the voice did, in fact, belonged to the Scarab for it always had a habit of 'advising' him about his health.

Now he remembered. He was the Blue Beetle. The scarab was the source of his powers and technological weapons. "Scarab… It is you…" Strange, normally he would hear an inner voice whenever the AI would communicate with him. Why was it suddenly loud sounding like it was everywhere at once? Especially since he was holding the scarab in his hands. "Wait, I remember this." He stated as he turned his attention towards the burning building, that for some reason it's flames now looked like they were frozen in place, once more. "It's the night we've first met." Taking into account that the laws of physics were somehow being ignored, his scarab being separated from him and the fact that he could still hear it, Jamie came to the only conclusion that made any logical sense. "Is this some kind of dream?"

"**Negative." **The disembodied voice stated as the young hero continued to look up and around for the source of the voice. Half expecting to see if the AI would personified itself with a body of its own since the volume was clearly not that of an inner voice.** "While you slept, this scarab was merely shifting through past memories for reevaluation when you've subconsciously latched onto this particular sensory image and allow its recorded events to unfold." **Eventually the boy settled for sitting down on the sidewalk and studying the scarab in his hands.

Since this was all he had to assure him that his scarab was still with him, he might as well assume the voice was coming from it. "Reevaluation?" He began to walk away from the burning building as he spoke.

"**Since the beginning of our partnership, this scarab has observed and studied this odd phenomena you called 'dreaming' as a means to better analyze your thought patterns and how they progress." **It was a rather basic way of gathering information from a host's short and long term memory when the subconscious would be the least resistant. Over time the advance technological device had adapted this technique to better monitor Jamie's mental health and better protect it from telepathic attacks and intrusions.** "It became apparent that they all originate from specific memories with strong emotional levels, particularly the ones that cause high levels of stress and anxiety." **A holographic image soon shot from the shell of the metal beetle and formed like a laptop screen in front of the boy to revealed several not so found memories and even a few nightmares that Jamie had recognized from previous adventures before and after bonding with the alien tech.** "This memory has caused such distress in the past that it had been reconfigured to be less traumatic, but lately has since then been viewed with less disfavor by your subconscious." **The AI stated simply as the image of a rather panic-stricken Jamie armoring up for the very first time played through.

"So… What you're saying is…" The young Hispanic began slowing while watching himself get enveloped in the 'second skin' of the Reach armor for the first time. It had scared the living daylights out of him that he actually thought he was being possessed. Hearing he Scarab for the first time didn't help so much either. "You've been watching me in my sleep." He had been listening to the way the scarab spoke long enough to be able to at least semi-translate its heavily techno based babble at times. "Creepy."

Although accurate, the device could sense and concur that having an unknown figure study you while you were at your most vulnerable was rather unnerving. **"A necessary precaution seeing as these memories would reconfigure themselves into vivid images design to raise your stress and adrenalin levels unnecessarily and rob both your mind and body of sleep." **Fortunately the Reach tech didn't require such stasis to function properly and could easily alert the boy should the need arise.Besides it was high protocol to ensure that the organic host was protected and secure from all manner of threats at all times, even from their own mind and body. **"Since sleep is necessary to promote rejuvenation of mentality and healing of body in organics, each 'dream' has been monitored, studied, and carefully regulated as needed so as to avoid this error." **Not doing so would risk leaving its host vulnerable to inner illnesses and outward attack and under no circumstances could the host be vulnerable.** "At any rate, you have suffered enough anxiety these past 5.7 days with mental examinations as well as physical endurance trails for your educational institution." **

Briefly the young hero wondered if it was possible to blush in embarrassment in a dream and hoped against it. "Oh… Didn't know you cared that much." The Latino knew his secret partner was overly protective of him but he never dreamed he would go this far to insure his security and well-being.

The scarab paused before answering for a few seconds, as it began sensing something new from it's host.** "The health and wellbeing of this scarab's host is top priority. Always."** Because they were bonded, the device was able to pick up on the boy's thoughts and feelings very easily, but… for some odd reason its sensors were more in tune to the warm sensation of his body temperature. **"Although this is the first time you have detected the actions this scarab and made a conscious connection."** It wasn't so much gauging the human's body temperature so much as it was actually experiencing the transfer of warmth from both the teenager's hands and blush into its own frame.** "How is it that you have pulled this default image from its reconfiguration?" **It soon began a secret analysis of its own programming functions in order to see if there was some internal error that needed fixing. Since it seemingly wasn't effecting the boy, there was no need to alert him of it. Yet.

"I… don't know." Jamie answered honestly as he glance back towards the building again and found the flames frozen in the air. "I just noticed the building and realized that I knew from somewhere, but that something was different about it." As he spoke, the teen hero began to absentmindedly pet the blue scarab while studying the structure further. "Like something was missing." He even began lightly tracing the body of the alien device with his fingers while rubbing at specific nooks and spaces like he was massaging it. Since they were in a dream world and they were separated, he might as well take the chance to study his partner for a change. "I couldn't really figure it out until I found you on the ground." The boy glanced back towards the spot and was so engrossed in his thinking that he didn't even notice that the scarab's legs actually twitched and body shifted into his touch. "Khaji-Da… That's what you called yourself the first time you spoke to me."

The scarab could easily register the contact of the teenager's fingers and the friction of the direction of the petting. What was this new sensation it's sensors were registering? **"It is the designation of this scarab." **The AI answered as it began to process exactly what it was sensing and determine wither or not it could be harmful to its host. So far it seemed that it was only affecting its own circuits.

The blue tech's statement had the young man realizing exactly what was so important. "Yeah… That's right." It's name. Khaji-Da, that was the Scarab's name. "I'm sorry." All this time they have been together, the boy never once called it by name.

The sudden sensation of guilt and disappointment could easily be felt radiating in waves off the teen.** "What reason do you apologize?"** The Scarab could actually _feel_ it as if it were coming from within it's own circuitry.

"For not understanding back then." Jamie explained as he continued to pet the mental image of his partner, consciously this time, as if trying to give it comfort. "All this time I've been calling you by what you were instead of your name."

The sudden sensation of regret and self-loathing was incomprehensible to the blue alien bug. **"Your guilt is misplaced, Jamie Reyes." **The scarab stated as it tried to analyze how it was even possible that such a insignificant detail could set it's host at war with himself in such a manner.** "This scarab has no need of recognition." **Considering all the time they've been together it would seem that the alien device still couldn't fully analyze the full complexity of the Hispanic's way of thinking.** "Such things are unimportant to-"**

However, the young Hispanic interrupted before another word could be said. "It's important to me!" Jamie stood up and held out the scarab in his hands so that he could talk to it directly. "You're my friend, Khaji-Da, my partner." The boy went on to explain as he glanced away in thought and, almost instinctively, brought the blue device closer to his chest as if to cradle it since he couldn't really do much else with it in their current positions. "After everything we've been through you deserve to be treated with dignity and respect." The Scarab could actually hear his healthy heartbeat through its metal casing as well as feel his sincerity as clear as an electrical pulse running through a live current. "The least I can do to show that is remember what your name is and now that I do, I promise to use it more often."

By now the symbiotic piece of technology had realized exactly what it was picking up. This realm of thought that could be entered through the subconscious during sleep somehow connected them on a level far beyond the physical reality. The way Jamie was trying to get closer to the Scarab by naming it was creating a more powerful pull on their symbiotic connection.** "It is unnecessary for you to feel the need to identify this scarab by its numerical label."** This needed to stop. This strange and unknown phenomenon could prove to be harmful if it didn't acquire more data on it and there was no way the artificial intelligence will allow such a possible treat effect its host. **"There are no objections to how you've refer to this scarab." **The Scarab needed to analyze this new development and determine its cause and effect.

The sense of confusion was picked up easily from the boy as Jamie tried to wrap his mind around a possible reason why the Scarab was so reluctant to be called by a name. "Do… You prefer to be called 'Scarab'?" He didn't know much about machines, but if 'Khaji-Da' translated to a mere number, then it probably wouldn't be a very good name after all.

"**This scarab has no preference." **The neutral answer didn't seem to put the Latino at ease and the AI knew from experience that he wouldn't be until the matter was settled. If it had the ability to sigh, it would have at that moment. **"Would it satisfy you to refer to this scarab by a personal designation?"** The question had easily lessened the confusion but turned it into awkwardness.

"I just don't want you to feel like you're being… overlooked." The Latino tried explained as he looked away in some shame. It hadn't been his intention to pressure his technological friend into anything.

"**Then if you insist-"**

"No." Again, the young Latino interrupted the disembodied voice before another word could be said. "Don't just go with whatever I want." Jamie just couldn't standby and have his partner just accept a designation like some household pet. "You have a say in this too, ese." The boy had grown to view the alien devise as something far more than just a tool and after experiencing what it was like to be conscious without any means to express himself, he felt he had to give the robotic insect some kind of choice. "It's your name." As far as he was concern, the scarab was an individual in its own right and it was about time it was treated like one. "You choose how you want to be called."

Throughout their partnership the scarab had learned many things.It learned much about loyalty and moral standings, despite it being a bit of a hindrance more often than not. It learned much about the strength of the human will even though it also meant putting faith in the illogical. It even learned about the value of freedom from their time under Reach control during the invasion nearly a year ago and has admittedly preferred it to following the dictations of its higher protocols. Yet this was the first time it had been offered to exercise any privileges that came with such a thing. It was also the first time it had even sensed how strongly it's host felt on the matter as well as the importance behind the meaning of such a decision.

The freedom of choice… it had experimented with this concept before in the past. It chose not to obey the electronic order to over shadow Jamie when the Reach's head scientist tried to put it on mode. Making the safety and wellbeing of the host the number one priority helped with that first act of rebellion against its core programming. It chose to give control back to its host after it had the opportunity to gain full motor function of body and armor despite how unnatural it had been to do so. During their forced service to the Reach it chose to keep up appearances with the Reyes family rather than disappear from their lives and place them in danger. The significance they held in regards to the boy's emotional state and mental health just couldn't be ignored. It even chose to keep Jamie aware of what had been going on rather than simply lock him away within his own mind. Not to mention protected and aided their allies from the Team whenever it could wherever it could when they were forced to engage them in battle. Every single one of those incidents were all for the benefits of the Reyes boy… Now here he was offering a choice he believes would benefit the scarab and felt it would mean more if the scarab freely and willingly chose it for itself.

"**Very well." **The scarab took the time to process the options it had. It truly had no preference for one or the other, but Jamie had grown accustomed to referring to it as an individual, and this would give an opportunity to further study the organic concept of choice. **"This scarab will choose… both."**

The decision proved to be unexpected. "Perdoname?" The young hero had actually reverted to Spanish in his bewilderment as he held out the Scarab to look at it.

"**It is the norm for those of your species to have duo designations on occasion, is it not?" **The alien intelligence quipped as it double-checked its data on this fact so as to better convey the idea.** "One formal and one personal?"**

Realization soon came to the teenager almost instantly. "Oh! You mean a nick-name." Delight filtered throughout the human's mental image like a steady stream of air through a vent. "Like how everyone on the Team calls me 'Blue'." It was actually a very pleasant feeling to the alien tech.

"**Affirmative."**

This was more than the Hispanic could have hoped for. Not only was his robotic friend going to name himself but he even took it a step further by personalizing it too. "Alright, which is which?"

The metal insect pause for a moment, giving the impression of consideration when it was really analyzing this sense of excitement the two were unknowingly sharing.** "Khaji-Da shall be classified as the personal for it is the least known and should remain so given our occupation." **The once Reach technology stated clearly and without hesitation. After all it was the designation given to him on the day of his creation and it saw no need to change it. **"Scarab shall be formal for it is most likely the one to be used and you have grown accustomed to it."**

Jamie chuckled in good humor as he cradled the artificial life form in his hands. "Heh-heh, deal." The feeling that came with the laughter was a tingling sensation to the AI. The closest thing it had to compare it to was the odd form of torture called 'Tickling' from incident in which the Little Sister assaulted his host. Although now that it had and actual levels of experience with this sensation it certainly didn't seem an affective method of torture since it was really quite pleasant.

Satisfied that the discussion was settled, Khaji-Da quietly began to play more memories of their past adventures in order to keep his host's attention diverted while he explored this new connection he discovered between them. Since he was now somehow physically able to _feel_ this new connection, the AI decided to study the new discovery fully and from every possible angle possible before reveling its presence to Jamie. At the very least the artificial intelligence had to determine if this was a natural development or if something within his own programming lead to it. If it turns out to have a negative side effect on the boy's physical and mental wellbeing then it will be isolated and eradicated quietly so that the youth would stay safe from danger. However, if it instead proved to be valuable then perhaps it could be utilized to better improve their fighting technique if intergraded properly. Either way Khaji-Da had his very own mission to see through.


	2. If You Don't Know, Don't Poke

_**Earth: Watchtower: Sparring Room**_

Within the spiral galaxy known as the Milky Way, there floats a particular blue planet peacefully in its orbit. Just within its orbiting gravitational pull, was a large space station just over one of Earth's three oceans. Within this island shaped structure were many rooms and sublevels ranging from private quarters, to training rooms, docking bays, and a grand mess hall. This floating fortress was known as the Watch Tower and served as the Head Quarters for the Justice League and their young covert operatives. At this time the teenage protégés of Batman and Wonder Woman were having a friendly sparring session. Due to Tim's acrobatic training, he was able to stay out of the reach of Cassie's punches and due to Cassie's solid stances, Tim couldn't really get her off balanced without the risk of getting caught. That and the fact that the two of them have been more or less flirting with each other throughout the whole sessions with mocked taunts and banters. The two to them have been dancing around each other in a rather intense combat version of the tango until the two of them until they finally got each other in a in a stalemate with Wonder Girl and Robin being unable to pin each other down.

"Good match you two." Black Canary stated as the session finally ended with the two of them sharing the victory. She'll have to write a lecture about 'Shared Victories' but for now she'll let the couple have their little moment. "Get yourselves a drink and cool off."

With an appreciative 'thank you' the two young heroes picked themselves off the ground and made their way over to the Mess Hall. Seeing as several members of the Team were either away on missions, busy with work or simply off with family for Spring Break vacation, the Mess Hall was almost empty. Which, of course, meant no waiting in line for the buffet selection. The only other people they could find were Beast Boy and La'gaan sitting together and chatting away about any old topic. Deciding to join them, both Robin and Wonder Girl made their selections at the booth and made their way over to their exotic looking friends.

"Hey Beast Boy! Hey La'gaan!" Cassie called over once she and Tim had reached their friends' table.

The Atlantian gave a grin in welcome as the newcomers took their seats. "Hey you two." He was enjoying some freshly made sushi and water.

"Hey!" Beast Boy greeted around his banana-nut muffin.

Light conversation easily followed and lasted for a good few minutes as they ate their individual snacks. Training sessions had been running smoothly for them all and missions have been divided between the Team and their Mentors depending on their ranking. Now was one of the few times they have had a chance to relax and catch up on idle gossip with each. Throughout the conversation, Beast Boy had been doing a rather poor job of trying not to glance over his shoulder.

Finally, with the use of his long prehensile tail, the green boy tapped at the merman's shoulder and leaned in to him. "Is he still there?" He asked in a whisper.

La'gaan paused in his seafood style meal in order to glance just behind his seat. "Yep." With that verbal confirmation everyone else turned their gaze over to the only lone figure at the far corner of the room.

Blue Beetle was sitting in a comfortable Indian-style position on the floor. His hands resting on his lap, his back straight as a post, and his eyes half lidded and not really focused on anything in the room. This hasn't been the first time he had been found like this. For the past month or so the fully armored hero had picked up the habit of meditating and has been seen sitting in a trance in any out of the way spots all over the Watch Tower. Lead by curiosity the small group decided to leave their shared table and gather around their often-strange comrade to see exactly what he was doing. He didn't acknowledge their approach or gave any indication that they more or less cornered him in his spot. The dull blank expression tended to gave the impression that he was either in deep thought or quite possibly asleep. That is, if it wasn't for the fact that his golden eyes were still open.

"He's been like that for hours." Cassie stated as a matter of fact for she had found the armor clad Latino in this exact same spot and state earlier that day when she reported in.

Beast Boy went as a far as to stalk right up to the seemingly dazed Blue Beetle until they were practically nose-to-nose. "Think he's in a trance?" The rouge Reach agent never even flinched at the close proximity.

"Naw, look at the way he's sitting." Robin stated with a shake of his head while at the same time indicating at the beetle's position and posture on the floor. "I think it's some kind of deep meditation technique."

Yet this particular spectacle wasn't the strangest thing the group, let alone the whole Team, has noticed about the beetle. "With his eyes open?" It was the fact that he was impossibly still and his eyes looked glazed and soulless that struck a cord with all of them. "That's kinda creepy." Beast Boy felt the most unnerved of all.

"I agree." La'gaan stated as he crossed his arms while scrutinizing over the still figure. Who, in turn, continued to blankly stare not even aware of the others around him. "I say we wake we him up and end that soulless stare."

Beast Boy nodded in full agreement before a thought crossed his mind. "How?"

Suddenly on the spot, the Atlantian soldier found himself at a lost for words. "I don't know." He thought quickly before nudging the changeling slightly forward towards Blue Beetle. "Poke him."

However, the youngster would have none of it. "I'm not poking him." The green anamorphic gave a whispered shout before giving Tim a light push in Blue's direction. "Make Robin poke him."

But Tim managed to catch himself before he could take a step forward. "Why do I have to poke him?" The new Boy Wonder asked defensively while being carefully not to go above a harsh whisper.

"Because you're the one with the staff." The forest green youth pointed to the deactivated weapon on the ever-present utility belt without hesitation.

"For crying out loud, I'll poke him." Cassie quietly declared and cautiously approached the beetle just in case he turned out to have that creepy military reflex that makes people unconsciously grabbed at things in their sleep.

However the blonde demigoddess's finger only got about an inch or so away from the armored cheek before the gloved hand of her boyfriend stopped her. "No wait. If he is meditating, then he might be mentally preparing for a big mission." Robin stated as he carefully pulled his girlfriend's arm back. "We should leave him alone."

As the group was distracted they all failed to notice the approach of one Bart Allen aka Impulse aka the new Kid Flash enter the room. Having just return from a mission with his mentor/grandfather and munching on a victory party size bag of Chicken Whizzes had been hoping to meet up with his best friend in order to catch up. Due to his new duties as the new Kid Flash, Bart's been rather busy for weeks now and just hasn't had much time to spent with his friends. Especially Blue Beetle, who seems to have grown a little bit distant these days, more likely due to the fact that the beetle didn't have very many friends among their teammates because of their wild assumptions of him. The speedster will admit, the older teen tended to say random things at odd times and he may have caught him having an independent conversation apart from everyone else, but considering the fact that he had a piece of Reach tech attached to him chances are the blasted thing was messing with him during those times. Since the first few failed attempts at removing the device proved to be painful and possibly fatal, the auburn had been trying to find a way to free the Latino from the bug completely. So far he's had no luck, but so long as he can keep the scarab from ever fully activating again, then Jamie would be safe.

When Bart noticed the four-person group huddled around something on the far side of the Mess Hall, he made his way over to them to see what they were all staring at. What he found was his best friend sitting quietly in front of them and seemingly have an intense staring contest with them. "What's going on?"

The unexpected question easily startled the group. Especially La'gaan, whom had bee the closest. "Dah! Neptune's beard, give a warning next time!" The green-scaled Atlantian silently growled after nearly jumping out of his skin at Bart's sudden appearance.

The young speedster blinked at bit at the man-fish's strange reaction. "Why are you guys whispering?" Normally he'd yelled angrily when taken by surprise like that.

"We're thinking of waking Blue up." Beast Boy had answered quietly while nodding in the unsuspecting beetle's direction. At the moment he was considering wither or not to trickle the beetle's nose with his tail, but the remembered that he had none with that full facial mask on.

At this strange confession the auburn speedster could only blink confusingly at the group once more. "Then… Why are you guys whispering?" One would think that if these guys wanted to wake someone, they would be making a lot more noise.

"Because I don't think we should bother him." Robin stated as he looked at the traveler from the future for some help in his endeavor to leave the quiet beetle in peace. "I'm pretty sure he's meditating."

This had the auburn boy tilting his head to one side. "What's meditating?" He had never heard that particular word before and so didn't know it's meaning.

"It's like a brain exercise." Beast Boy explained while indicating the idea by tapping at his own head. "It's supposed to help you focus your thoughts or something like that."

The only girl currently in the room gave a good humor eye roll at the tidbit. "It's suppose to make you more aware of exactly what's going on in your mind and body." Wonder Girl added her own knowledge on the subject, limited though it may be. "Helps to find an inner strength so that you can't be easily effected by outside influences."

La'gaan gave his own statement while recalling his early years of training. "In Atlantis its used to better connect to the mystic energies we wield when using our sorcery." It was one of the first basic lessons his Queen had taught him to master. Come to think of it, he ought to brush up on those lessons again during his down time.

"It also helps with stress and anxiety." Robin pointed out as he positioned himself between Blue Beetle and the small group in an attempt to keep them at bay. "Nightwing uses it before going on serious missions so that he's better prepared to face whatever situation he's in." He had seen this sort of mental preparation plenty of times from his elder brother and even his mentor and knew of its importance.

Now that the speedster thought about it, Jamie has been sent off on quite a few big missions himself and has been 'meditating' a lot lately. "Is Blue going on a big mission?" Bart asked as he looked around the Boy Wonder and onto the still form of his best friend.

"Don't know, but if he is, we should leave him be." Robin insisted while glancing back at the silent beetle in the hopes they really weren't bothering him. The beetle may have been a well round guy off duty, but Tim had seen what he was capable of whenever challenged, with restraint and without.

"I'll go check." The speedster stated before disappearing in the blink of an eye and coming back moments later with a clipboard in hand. "Nope. No big missions and according to the roster he finished his training early." The auburn reported while speedily quadruple checking the continents of the roster while those whom were curious enough decided to look over his shoulder.

At this La'gaan gave a frustrated and near feral growl. "Neptune's Beard! Then why is he meditating?!" Secrecy he could understand for the sake of high-ranking missions, but there was no reasoning at all for this. Plus after everything they had to deal with six months ago with infiltrating the Light, he rather not have to find out the hard way again.

At this the young Kid Flash simply shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't know, lets ask him." Since there was nothing official ties to the behavior there had to be a reasonable explanation to the whole thing. With that idea the impulsive youth turned around and went to reach for his friend's shoulder.

"Don't bother Blue." The sudden half command startled the group and had them turning around to find Superboy scowling at them in his usual annoyance with a large box in his arms. Only he seemed a little more annoyed than usual after witnessing their behavior around the unsuspecting beetle. "Whatever he's doing, its obviously important if he's that focus." Unlike the rest of the members of the Team, Superboy actually knew about Blue Beetle's secret partner and could only assume that his new habit of meditating had something to do with their symbiosis.

"And we're supposed to just ignore that creepy zombie stare?" Beast Boy asked with a slight whiny octave in his voice. "Have you seen it?!" The green boy indicated to the still figure and then made a show of leaning far from one side to the other. "I swear its like his eyes are following me around the room." Finally having enough of looking at those soulless eyes, the monkey boy dashed right behind La'gaan to hide.

"Then don't look at him." Came the blunt and final reply from the senior Team member before he did an about faced and left with his heavy load. There was still a lot of work to do before the next big mission and he needed to get the assigned javelin stocked up.

The grouped watched him leave before turning to look at the silent Blue Beetle, whom sat perfectly still throughout the entire ordeal without so much as twitching. "I still say we should poke him." Beast Boy stated to no one in particular.

_**Jamie Reyes' Mind**_

Truly the human mind is a wonder all on its own. Through the usage of memories it could create, or rather recreate, a familiar location to the point that one may be fooled into thinking they were really awake. Yet on a few occasions it was possible for someone to be aware that they were asleep and dreaming. This was truly the case with Jamie Reyes for the pass three weeks. Ever since he and Khaji-Da had met face to shell, the two of them have been having near regular meetings during the night. Originally it started out with the Scarab simply wanting to observe his host's behavior within this metal reality through more dream sequences. Yet every time it had connected with the metal wavelength at work, somehow or other the boy would find its presence there and the entire sequence would instantly come to a halt in favor of him spending time with the piece of Reach tech.

Seeing as the tanned teenager insisted on interacting with his secret partner in this realm rather than continue with whatever routine he was doing within the dream, the AI found itself conversing more and more with its host. During their conversation the advance alien device made sure to analyze the reaction of the surroundings would have in relation to the boy's mentality. The one odd thing that has been consistent through out each of these encounters was that Khaji-Da would always be physically present. Logic would dictate that it ought be perceived as a disembodied voice, and yet every time when Jamie learns Khaji-Da was within his 'dreams' he would always find the blue scarab on a table, under a tree, among rocks, and this time around Jamie found it inside his backpack. Soon enough the A.I. began to insist that the boy would continue to play out his role in the dream sequence so that it could observe, process, and full analyze the dream and its effect on Jamie's mind.

"This is so wicked, ese!" The teenager proclaimed as he surfed high over the city and desert on his futuristic flying skateboard. "It's like having a lucid dream!"

"**Indeed." **Khaji-Da stated agreeably as it carefully processed the exhilarating sensation of air whipping around them. Since Jamie knew exactly how rushing wind felt and acted like, his memories of the feeling allowed the A.I. to experience a virtual simulation of the effect and how its host reacted to it.** "Being coherent within your subconscious does improve your control over this mental realm." **

"Control?"

"**Yes, Jamie Reyes." **Thefaster the boy wanted to go, the more the air would stir and pick up. The more the air picked up the more the Scarab was able to sense and experience the different affects it had on the body. **"Because you are aware that you are dwelling within an image in your mind, you possess the ability to manipulate the outcome here." **More than once the A.I. had observed how literally everything would bend to the will of the boy in these 'lucid dreams' and easily concluded that the reasoning behind such manipulation was do solely to the fact that Jamie _knew_ he was dreaming.** "This scarab has monitored your brain activity during these sessions and have recorded the effects your thoughts have within this world." **Wither it was something as insignificant as the flavor of a milkshake or something as grand as his power levels, they were all accommodated to his preference.** "If ever you dislike how and event occurs here and wish for an alternate occurrence, this realm will respond to your will."**

This information seemed to have sparked a real interest with the Hispanic and caused him to stop his board in mid-air. "Wait…" Curiously he plucked the scarab from his shoulder and held it in his hands for a moment as his ride began to land on its own. "If I can control what happens here…" Deliberately Jamie held the image of the metal bug to his forehead and closed his eyes in concentration.

Slowly, the A.I. began to sense something coming from the teenager and pouring into its mental casing. **"What are you doing, Jamie Reyes?"**

"Just… work with me for a sec, hermano." The youth quietly said as he continued to concentrate on his idea.

It was a sensation strangely similar to being made to absorb energy. Was Jamie trying to read it? Trying to scan its complex matrix much like it would scan his biology in order to better understand how it's system's work? That would be a disastrous endeavor if it were. As sound as the boy's mind was, it couldn't possible be able to process the countless terabytes that made up it's programming. Yet there was no attempt at accessing any of its databanks nor was there any form of downloading of schematics that it could recognize. If anything it had felt like a simple electronic request to accept new information or install a new upgrade. Not sensing a trick and never once knowing the Latino to be deceitful or malicious, the A.I. began to synchronize its electronic rhythm with the boy's mental pulses and accepted the entry.

The chain reaction that had followed was nearly instantaneous. The scarab began to grow in size and morph in form, not unlike how it does when Jamie activates it to become the Blue Beetle. In fact, the black plating that made up the dark portions of the armor were sprouting out and reforming into a bipedal structure. Its size increased until it was the exact same size as its human host and adopted a more humanoid looking form. Blue parts formed and spread to their designated spot in the design specs and finally

"Whoa…" Jamie marveled at the virtual doppelganger of his secret identity standing right in front of him.

He hadn't been sure if it would work, but seeing that it did he couldn't help but marvel at the new Blue Beetle. He knew the armor more or less ate his regular clothes in order to keep him from getting overheated, but he never truly realized how much it hugged and outlined his muscle structure. Somehow the plating made him look more chiseled out than he actually was and the area where black was the most dominate made his look a little taller. The golden eyes outlined by the blue marking stood out boldly and seemed to look like they were calculating on what to do with whoever they were looking at. Considering that they were the only brightly colored things there, the boy could easily picture what the figured would look if they met in the dark of night. Were they truly this intimidating in appearance?

Taken back this sudden new development, the now personified artificial intelligence looked down and studied its new form.** "Why have you giving this scarab the physical appearance of the Blue Beetle identity." **

The question snapped Jamie out of his musings and threw him off a little. "Well… Khaji-Da, I figured since we're probably going to be talking to each other like this from now on… you might as well have a body of your own as well" He tried to explain, if a bit awkwardly since he actually recalled to whom he was speaking to. "I couldn't really imagine what you would look like so I used Blue Beetle as a reference." His secret partner had never actually had a physical body before so naturally he wouldn't understand why he was suddenly being given one.

"**Understood."**

The emotionless response stimulated the feeling of self-doubt within the Hispanic youth. "If you don't like it… We could change it." He offered politely while thinking that he may have accidently imposed his will on Scarab rather than presented him with a gift.

"**This form is acceptable."** The A.I. stated simply so as to put the boy at ease. For all its processing power it couldn't understand why Jamie was so fixated on trying to please the alien device with a custom designed physical form. **"This scarab merely did not expect the outcome."** Thinking that perhaps Khaji-Da simply didn't know what to do with his new body, Jamie decided to comfort his friend by placing a hand on his shoulder for emotional support. The scarab was instantly aware of the contact. **"What is this sensation?" **The living Blue Beetle armor reach up with its newly acquired hand and took hold of that of its host. Instantly experiencing the exact sensation again and the warmth that came with it.

"Hmm?" It wasn't until Scarab began to experimentally rub and feel at his skin did the boy begin to understand. "Heh, it's called 'Touch'." Jamie explained with a grin as Scarab discovered how different the sleeve of his hoodie was from his tanned skin. "It's a sensory reaction. It's how you distinguish different textures."

"**Textures?" **Khaji-Da knew the word by definition, but the actual concept of what it was eluded the sentient device.

Seeing that he needed to explain the concept in more detail, the teenager took a hold of Scarab's hand. "Here." Gently, Jamie guided the armored had over to the beetle's shoulder for a minute or two, then down to the upper arm. "See how the blue of your armor feels a little different from the black?" The Latino knew from experience that the black portion was a mass of tightly woven plates while the blue was more of a solid mass. "The blue part is a little thicker and more smooth." After that example, Jamie then guided the hand toward the torso area where he proceeded to have the digit run over the portion where the scarab was anchored to the body. "And feel that? Those are the gaps your legs make when they're wrapped around my chest." This went on for another minute or two before Khaji-Da rotated his wrist to gain a hold of Jamie's arm again.

"**You too are a form of 'smooth'."** The sentient A.I. stated as a matter of fact and proceeded to pull back the mental representation of the boy's sleeve in order to expose more of the smooth skin. **"Yet unlike metal your surface yields to pressure." **To demonstrate this claim, the embodied Reach Tech ran a digit along the captured arm.

The friction caused by the single digit being made to run up and down the underside of his arm tickled a little. "Heh-heh, I'm made of flesh and bone, ese." He watched as the new blue colored beetle carefully poked and prodded at his arm so as not to hurt him. "I'm softer than you." Seeing Khaji-Da so enthralled by the sight of his 'skin' yielding, bulging, and stretching to and with the direction of his finger was equivalent to a child poking at something new in an attempt at learning more about it.

"**Softer." **The A.I. parroted as it checked its data files for the definition of the word. _Soft: Not hard or firm; yielding readily to pressure or weight. Smooth or fine to the touch._ This among a few others accurately defined his host.** "Yes."** The personified program will have to make it a point that the more negative descriptions never be associated with the boy, but for now it was physically appropriate. **"Does this mean this scarab can also feel the natural gaps within your chest?"** Recalling the many studies on Anatomy from the year prior, Scarab turned his attention to Jamie's chest and began rubbing at his side.

"Th-those a-are my ribs…!" The Reyes boy managed to say before his word were lost in a laughing fit and he instinctively pulled away. Or rather, tried to.

"**What is this reaction?" **Scarab asked almost curiously and tightened the grip when Jamie jumped and had tried to pull away from the new probing digits.** "Why are you reacting so strongly?" **Had it 'touched' something vital? Was it painful? Needing to find out, those black fingers dug into the spot again so to gauge the reaction more accurately.

Nearly in tears now the boy was starting to get desperate. "Ha-ha-ha! Stop!" Yet try as he might he couldn't break free of Scarab's new handgrip. "Cut it out!"

However the A.I. did not quite understand the command. **"What is it that needs removing?"** Did Jamie Reyes meant that there was something unwanted within him? Something that was causing the spasms? If so, what was it and what was it doing to its host? **"Stop resisting Jamie Reyes." **The artificial intelligence ordered as the legs and antennas of the blue scarab extended and wrapped around the mental image of the human's arms and legs then proceed to suspend him in mid air.** "This scarab cannot conduct a proper bio scan of these spasms if you keep pulling away." **Now with his uncooperative host secured, both of Khaji-Da's new hands were free to examine the sensitive area further.** "It does not cause you pain so why are you fighting this scarab?" **Getting under the protective clothing seems to strengthen the reactions more and also build up something inside the sentient device as well.

"Ha-ha, stop!" The précised and deliberate touches were too much, as those armored hand followed a path upward under his arms. "Kha-ha-haji-Da! Sto-o-op!" Jamie pleaded as once again attention was soon given to his ribs. "Y-you're tick-heh-ling me!"

There was certainly something building inside of Scarab's own matrix the more it was engaged in this strange experiment. A 'tingling' of some kind within its core… And not in the short-circuited sort of way. **"Tickling…?" **The A.I. embodiment parroted as he continued the ministrations, not exactly understanding the meaning of the word, but wanting to study this new tingling reaction further.

_**Watchtower: Mess Hall**_

Static Shock wasn't sure what was going on. He simply came into the Mess Hall to grab something to eat after a long and draining target practice with his mentor, Black Lighting, and instead found his friends arguing among themselves. And not just arguing, but arguing quietly! It was as if they didn't want to disturb anyone else in the room, only there wasn't anyone else occupying the area! Curious as to what was going on, he had made his way over to them and found that then were gathered around a seriously spaced out Blue Beetle sitting on the floor like an obedient kindergartener listening to his teacher. Virgil soon kneeled down in order to get a better look and even went as far as to wave a hand in front of the nonresponsive boy. As an after thought he even held up one single finger and charged it enough to flash, much like a handheld teaser. Nothing. No break in concentration, no focusing on the person in front of him, no reaction of having something move so close to his face, and no dilation of the pupils. He didn't even react to the crackling sound of electricity.

"What's up with Blue?" Static finally asked out loud to no one in particular but expected to be answered all the same.

"We don't know!" Beast Boy huffed in some irritation at this whole situation. "And Robin won't let us find out." He muttered under his breath as well.

"Don't go and pin all of this on me." The Boy Wonder half warned half growled at the animorph defensively. "You're the one that keeps trying to break his concentration." He was just as frustrated as anyone else, but he wasn't about to risk jeopardizing anything that could be essential for an upcoming mission. At least Bart had the decency to take Superboy's advice to leave well enough alone and went off to give his field report to Nightwing and Aqualad.

"But what's he concentrating on?" Wonder Girl asked equally wanting to know what their mysterious insect based teammate was supposedly preparing for.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it's important." The Boy Wonder admitted but stood firm in his resolved all the same. "You heard Superboy say so."

The mentioning of the Boy of Steel only made La'gaan scoff. "What could possibly be so important that the rest of us can't be let in on it?" He wasn't about to back down from something just because the Kryptonian said so.

"Lets just poke him already!" The anamorphic half shouted.

Almost right away Robin rebuked the idea, which made La'gaan lose his patients and tried getting around the younger male, which caused Cassie to get between them in an attempt at playing peacekeeper, which, in turn, started up the argument all over again. The newly recruited young superhero could only roll his eyes at the group's antics. They were acting like a bunch of little kids! It was almost like the time him and his sister were arguing about whither or not to interrupt their father from his work in order to ask permission to watch a movie. They've wasted so much time arguing that before long it was nearly curfew. Virgil finally just got it over with and asked his father when he was off the phone. Just in time for the show he might add. If these guys really wanted to know what was going on, they should just ask and get it over with.

"Good grief, it's not like he's going to explode or something." As if to prove this claim he reached right over and gave the unsuspecting beetle a poke to the cheek, complete with a very light, and mischievous little static shock.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The explosively loud and random laugh virtually exploded out of the Blue Beetle as he sat there in place; instantly scaring the living daylights out of everyone in the room. "HAHAHAHA!" He sat there, twisting only from the waist as if some unseen force was holding him down. Those whom were in close proximity of the beetle found themselves jumping away and tensing up, half expecting to be hit. "HAHAHAHAHAHA…!" And just as suddenly as the reaction began, it stopped. Blue Beetle relaxed as suddenly as he reacted and once again the blue figure became still, solemn face and silent as the dead.

For a full two minutes, no one dared to move a muscle. Nothing was said on one side, nothing was realized or acknowledge on the other as the creepy staring contest resumed once again. "Okay… Freaky." Virgil had managed to breath out once his heart slid back down his throat after jumping up it.

"I'm scared...!" Beast Boy whimpered from his clinging position on La'gaan. Regardless of how the relationship between his adopted big sister and the merman ended, he was still comfortable enough around him to use him as a shield.

Cassie was holding onto her boyfriend in an act to protect him, whom, in turn, held onto her for the exact same reason. "Maybe Robin has a point!" The demigoddess had never seen anyone, mortal or otherwise, react in such a way in her life.

"Agreed!" Lagoon Boy instantly stated while trying to reel in his fight or flight mode. He knew the Blue Beetle was odd, but this… This just made him question the bug's sanity all the more.

Not needing to be told twice, the new Boy Wonder conceded. "Right, all in favor for not doing that again, say aye!" He finished with a raise of his hand to show he had already made his decision.

By this time, everyone else was unanimous in this decision and raised their hands in full agreement. "AYE!"

"Lets get out of here!" The Atlantian declared after doing an about faced and leading a near panicked sprint out of the mess hall. Running past a curious Red Tornado whom had came to investigate the strange sound he had heard earlier.

_**Jamie Reyes' Mind**_

Both Khaji-Da and Jamie were laying on the 'ground', so to speak, as the mental image of the human gasped for air as he tried to get over being tickled. He was half curled into a defensive ball in an attempt at covering his middle from any more ministrations from the curious A.I. He had always been sensitive to that sort of treatment and would need a little time to recover from it. The scarab had since released the mental image and was instead analyzing the many different reactions that came about as the results of the tickling. Although the tendrils were no longer wrapped around the embodiment of the boy's mentality, the newly embodied Reach device insisted was holding onto its host, in favor of connecting to the sensations more effectively. The readings told of an increased heartbeat that it could both feel and hear steadily slowing down, the feel of 'air' being drawn into lungs as the boy 'breathed', and even the slight sense of fatigue from laughing so hard. So many new sensations, so much new data to process, so many new possibilities to explore… and all from that one single experimental act. It was all so… invigorating.

"**I see." **Scarab was more than willing to give as much recovery time as needed so long as it was allowed to hold onto its host, seeing as the feeling would last a little be longer if it did so.** "Tickling."** The increase in dopamine levels have always had a positive outcome for its host, but this 'tingling' sensation in his own casing proved to be equally enjoyable. **"Very pleasant."**

Had he heard correctly? "W-wait..." The Hispanic teenager had managed to say nearly breathless with laughter as he half turned towards the beetle. "You… You felt that?" Was Scarab really able to feel the tickling too?

"**It would seem so." **The 'feeling' may not have caused the A.I.'s new body to spasm uncontrollably the way it did his host, but the tingling sensation gave a decent enough simulation.** "This scarab has been regularly receiving your emotional feedback within this realm." **Khaji-Da explained had he continued to hold onto his host in order to better track his recovery rate. It would seem that this new connection becomes stronger through physical contact in this shared mind. **"It would appear that a form of sensory reaction is registering as well." **

Hearing this was more than what Jamie could have expected. "Cool…" He had merely wanted to give Scarab a face, a form, something he could identify with on an equal level. "Heh, looks like you can get things out of this place too." Now it looks like that by giving his secret partner a body of his own, he also somehow gave him his own senses. "I'm glad." If he's now able to experience things through the five basis senses, then maybe later he'll begin to experience and understand how emotions work too.

The sentient artificial intelligence agreed with a nod while continuing to study the metal form of its organic host. **"As is this Scarab." **As always the alien device could pick up on the boy's thoughts and was able to understand this… hopeful idea of the scarab gaining emotions of its own a little bit better. And what a compelling idea it was.** "Up until now this scarab has only had a basic concept of emotions and senses, as well as their functioning." **Still very fascinated by the newly found sense of touch, Scarab continued to finger the boy's shirt and jacket. Even going as far as to trace their Blue Beetle insignia on the Hispanic's chest.** "Now with this enhanced symbiosis, this scarab now possesses the ability to experience their full diversity through its host." **As if to emphasized this claim, the beetle placed a hand over the heart of its surprised host so that he could feel the beating of the vital organ inside. Naturally Scarab suddenly getting so familiar with him like this made Jamie very confused, if not a little nervous.** "However, that is a study best suited for another time." **Khaji-Da stated as it separated himself from its host, stood, and offered to help the boy up. As much as the A.I. would have preferred to record and study Jamie's strong, healthy beating heart, frightening the young Hispanic was not its intention. **"For now, we must return to the physical realm and resume our daily occurrences, least the Team will grow more suspicious of our actions." **That and considering the unwanted curiosity of their allies and the length of time they have spent in this session, coming back to reality would better benefit the boy.** "Also, you require proper nourishment."**

That last comment had the teenager at ease and chuckling in good humor as he accepted the hand was assisted back on his feet. "Heh, all right, ese." It was just like Scarab to tell him his body was hungry before he even felt the need for food or drink. However, as Khaji-Da mentioned, they been at this for a while now and he really should be getting back to the others. "See you en el ortro lado." With final farewell Jamie closed his eyes in concentration before fading away from that dream world and returned to his body.


End file.
